


Sting

by Aida



Series: 30 Day AU Challenge [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day AU Challenge, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff and Angst, Fíli gets kidnapped, Gen, Minor Angst, onoez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aida/pseuds/Aida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin had heard of the vigilante Sting in the news, but he never thought he would ever meet him. He does, and he might just regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't so hard to write. I don't know why the previous prompts were so difficult, but this one was fairly easy. 
> 
> Also, yes, I filibo'd. Don't judge me.

Thorin hated this. Hated that he was sent a picture of his oldest nephew, heir to his empire, bound, gagged, and beaten. Hated that he was being forced not to pay ransom that could save him. Hated that he had to just stay in his home, waiting for the authorities to try and solve it their way.

“What’s taking them so long?” He finally snarled at Detective Gray.

“Relax, Mister Durin.” The tall man replied, glancing at his watch before taking another drag from his cigarette. “They should be done any minute.”

Thorin gnashed his teeth together as he fought the urge to punch the older man. Instead, he looked at his family, huddled close on the sofa. At his sister Dís and her other son, Kíli, eyes red and glassy. At his husband Bofur, who kept looking up at him with thinned lips. Balin, his advisor, was standing by the door, more worried for his brother, who was head of security, and whom was currently being questioned. 

He just waned it over. Wanted to give the kidnappers what they wanted just to get his nephew back. To get him safe. 

Just as Thorin was about to go and get a stiff drink (it was noon now, but it was five o’clock somewhere), there was a loud thumping sound outside the door.

“Ah…” Detective Gray breathed, grinning like a cat who caught the canary and stubbing out his cigarette. “Right on time.”

Thorin decided to forego questioning him, and instead stormed towards the front door and throwing it open, not caring that he put a whole in the wall with the force.

The sight that met him there was nothing but a miracle. 

At his doorstep laid two groaning men, bruised and bloodied and very much hog-tied. He paid them no mind, stepping over them, more focused on the figure that was floating down to earth.

It was Sting.

Thorin had heard of this mysterious vigilante. Of this small, yet powerful man who had been called the real-life Superman, who could fly and bend cars like they were tin foil. Who was kind and just, with a large heart for such a small person who didn’t seem to understand the merit of shoes.

This man, this mysterious superhero, who had just landed on the ground with his nephew, Fíli, safe and sound in his arms. 

“Fee!”

Thorin felt Kíli rush past him over to where Sting and Fíli were, barely waiting for the hero to put Fíli on his feet before embracing him, soon joined by Dís. Sting just smiled at them, as if such a sight was his only reward. 

“Well?” Thorin blinked as Detective Gray spoke up from his place next to him.

“It was Smaug.” Sting answered, even as Detective Gray approached. “He hired Azog and his goons to kidnap Fíli Durin. He was hoping to wipe out the competition, as it were. And you can release Mister Fundinson. He was completely innocent of this.”

Thorin tried to absorb all this information, but he was more focused on his nephew, who was smiling and tearful as his mother and brother. He jumped, snapping out of his daze when he felt a hand on his arm, seeing Bofur there, smiling at him.

“Come on.” He said, voice cracking with emotion. “Let’s greet our nephew.”

Thorin nodded, though he didn’t go far, for Fíli was the one to rush towards him and envelope them both in an embrace.

“I would’ve paid it.” He choked into his nephew’s ear. “I would’ve given them all I could to have you back.”

“I know.” Fíli replied, sniffling. “I know.”

As Detective Gray called for backup, and Dís and Kíli were done thanking Sting for his hard work, Thorin begrudgingly let go of Fíli when he turned and approached the man who saved him.

“Thank you…” He heard Fíli tell Sting. “For everything.”

Thorin only smiled briefly at that moment, for it quickly vanished when Fíli swooped down and kissed Sting on one of his cheeks. Though masked, he could clearly see the blush that overtook the vigilante, even at the tips of his pointed ears.

“N-No need, really.” Sting sputtered, laughing a little, and his reaction seemed to please his nephew, which only made Thorin more irritated at the man who just saved his family. “It’s... my job!”

“And we thank you for it.” Thorin groused, stepping forward, trying to appear as opposing as possible. Yes, Sting saved his nephew, but he wasn’t allowed to do anything else with him. He had heard stories, after all. 

“We do, truly.” Dís cut in. “If there’s anything we can do-.”

“Thinking nothing of it.” Sting cut in, stepping back. “I’m just doing what anyone else would do. Now, I must be going. Detective Gray, I’ll be in touch!”

With that, Sting flew off, and Thorin couldn’t be happier as he saw the man fly up into the air and turn to go towards the city.

“ _Call me_!” Fíli called after him, and Thorin growled when he saw Sting falter slightly, even as he seemed to just wave at his nephew in response.

Vigilante or no, Thorin was going to have a talk with his nephew about trying to “hook up” with his rescuer. 

He was going to be keeping a very close eye on Sting from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Western/Cowboys next. Why do I get the feeling that this will be a difficult one?


End file.
